1. Technical Field
The present patent document relates generally to heart valve ring and aortic root remodeling procedures, and more specifically to a prosthetic device for reinforcement of heart valves (mitral, tricuspid, aortic, pulmonic) and also for aortic root remodeling. With reference to the aortic root, the concept of sizing applies to not only the annulus, but also to the aortic root structure itself, both in terms of “ring” sizing, as well as, “graft” sizing (e.g. in Tirone David type procedures).
2. Background of the Related Art
Heart valve reinforcement rings (also, aortic root remodeling grafts) are difficult to size properly and, once sized properly, require additional labor to secure into position to the heart structure being reinforced or remodeled, as the case may be. This process can become technically even more difficult (more labor intensive) during minimally invasive procedures where the surgeon must implant the ring through a small incision under circumstances where even easy steps potentially become more difficult.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the industry for heart valve annular rings (aortic root grafts) that are easier for a surgeon to secure into position especially in terms of proper sizing, ease of implantation, and minimization of surgical steps/operating time. These concepts may become even more relevant to patients undergoing minimally invasive procedures.